Transmission 37
On May 16th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirty seven in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. At the end, a female voice (probably Virgil's) whispers the song Whispering Hope, in a fashion similar to transmissions 29 and 31. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was WHISPERING. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PAPA RECENT UNENCRYPTED EN CHATTER MAKES MULTIPLE REFERENCES TO AOR THE WHISPERER PROBABLE RELATION TO SUS DEV INTEL INDICATES EN ACTIVITY ON RISE EXPECT EN TO ATTEMPT TO BOLST COMM AS INTERCEPTION HAS BECOME HIGH VIS INCIDENT BASED ON THIS KNOWLEDGE EN DROP EXPECTED WITHIN 48 HRS ALL SIFT OPERATIVES ARE NOW ON STAND BY ALERT CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA The Song At the end, the following song is whispered, probably by Virgil: Whispering Hope Words & Music:Septimus Winner, 1868 (MIDI,score). Hymnals often list the author as Alice Hawthorne, one of Winner’s several pseudonyms. http://nethymnal.org/htm/w/h/i/whisperh.htm Soft as the voice of an angel, Breathing a lesson unheard, Hope with a gentle persuasion Whispers her comforting word: Wait till the darkness is over, Wait till the tempest is done, Hope for the sunshine tomorrow, After the shower is gone. Refrain Whispering hope, oh how welcome thy voice, Making my heart in its sorrow rejoice. If, in the dusk of the twilight, Dim be the region afar, Will not the deepening darkness Brighten the glimmering star? Then when the night is upon us, Why should the heart sink away? When the dark midnight is over, Watch for the breaking of day. Refrain Whispering hope, oh how welcome thy voice, Making my heart in its sorrow rejoice. Notes *There seem to be some typos in the original Transmission, as the middle of the message doesn't make sense while decoding unless one letter is removed after "... BOLST...". *Due to the fact mentioned above, the original decryption reads: "... EN DROP EXPECTED WIOIN 48 HRS". *Bolst: Verb: Support or strengthen; prop up: "the fall in interest rates is starting to bolster confidence". *"Aor the Whisperer" may be related to the following: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aorist, abbreviated as Aor. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PAPA 14 18 02 18 01 15 24 05 18 07 13 03 00 19 12 01 02 14 18 04 16 18 15 00 12 01 03 22 11 20 07 23 12 22 13 12 19 23 21 02 14 18 02 07 14 18 18 04 07 23 12 17 14 20 01 13 23 18 08 09 19 16 23 01 14 18 14 22 08 01 12 04 05 11 21 02 14 18 20 05 15 16 24 04 12 17 23 25 09 06 18 21 14 04 12 01 15 23 04 15 08 04 11 00 07 23 18 07 18 11 15 16 24 08 17 00 24 04 14 08 23 07 14 21 23 01 11 13 18 07 12 17 11 00 12 01 20 08 15 00 12 17 04 12 17 23 12 13 13 17 15 20 18 16 19 01 15 18 14 02 18 01 00 14 24 18 09 07 16 12 02 04 13 12 18 09 19 18 19 24 08 16 19 18 04 14 15 18 07 12 11 07 16 14 02 24 04 13 16 19 16 04 01 12 09 21 02 06 14 14 21 18 07 03 14 20 09 14 21 23 01 11 13 14 02 08 19 13 14 04 48 18 03 16 07 15 21 17 23 19 04 12 17 23 01 14 05 15 16 21 18 16 07 14 18 04 24 09 12 07 09 00 11 04 15 06 21 05 20 18 14 15 00 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions